


Bringing Back the Christmas Magic

by waitingforagoodidea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, reposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforagoodidea/pseuds/waitingforagoodidea
Summary: A certain Kryptonian decides to bring Christmas to Lena Luthor.PSA: This work is limited to registered users only due to an app available that poaches authors works from AO3 and profit from them by placing ads in the app.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	Bringing Back the Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to repost this for Christmas after taking down all of my works earlier in the year. Merry Christmas!
> 
> As some people have asked, I don’t know if I’ll be putting up new stories or reposting my other ones. It will depend on my motivation to write, my work schedule, and which stories people are wanting back. Certain ones will not be reposted no matter what.

**December 21st  
  
**   
  
“Jingle Bell, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way….”  
  
“If I live to be 100, I'll never forget that big snow storm a couple of years ago. The weather closed in and, well you might not believe it, but the world almost missed Christmas. Oh, excuse me, call me Sam. What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen a talking snowman before?"  
  
“You’ll shoot your eye out, kid”  
  
It wasn’t the first time that Kara likened flying around the city to constantly changing the radio station. From time to time Kara chose to lower the limits on her hearing, just to hear the sounds of the City, and it gave her the side benefit of hearing any issues occurring that didn’t involve sirens.  
  
Flying around National City during the holidays was one of Kara’s favourite times of the year. Although she never got to see the city turn into a snow globe, a fact she lamented at least once a year, she loved seeing the Christmas lights hung by the citizens of National City. Adding to the sights was the various smells that all of the Christmas baking resulted in – Kara was sure that her pot sticker bills increased every December.

  
Despite having made her rounds around National City, Kara decided to make a few more passes given that, despite it being sister’s night, Alex was off on a well-deserved date with the NCPD Detective.  
  
Kara was proud of Alex for coming out, and for chasing after what she wanted. It had taken close to a year, but the detective had finally given in and agreed to a date with Alex. Kara couldn’t help by laugh to herself remembering the look of abject panic on Alex’s face after Maggie had agreed to the date. It was almost as if Alex had never expected Maggie to agree, and now that she had, she had no idea what to plan. After Alex’s panic had subsided she had made arrangements for Maggie to have DEO clearance and took her in to let her try firing some of the more unique guns that the DEO utilized from time to time (Maggie may have mentioned a few times wanting to try that cannon-gun Alex was carrying while looking for Mon-El). Alex refused to tell Kara the rest of her plans for the night, stating she didn’t want to see Kara or Supergirl show up in the middle of her date. While taking a hard turn going around the Cat Co. building Kara couldn’t help but think that while it wasn't the most most romantic date, it certainly fit Maggie and Alex.  
  
Coming out of the turn, Kara came to a stop and hovered over the City, taking in more of the sights, sounds, and smells (the good ones, anyway) that National City at Christmas had to offer.  
  
Just then she noticed one solitary light in the L Corp building turn on. With Christmas only days away, it didn’t surprise Kara that Lena would be working late, but she was worried about her. It had only been a few weeks since the final battle with Cadmus, the battle where, despite all attempts otherwise, Lena’s mother had been killed. Lena had made it clear to Supergirl that she did not blame the agent who had killed her mother – it was clearly a self-defence situation, but Kara still blamed herself for Lena’s mother’s death, especially so close to Christmas.  
  
Flying closer to the L Corp building Kara was surprised to hear the beginning strains of a country music song.  
  
“If we make it through December  
Everything's gonna be all right I know  
It's the coldest time of winter  
And I shiver when I see the falling snow”  
  
Even more surprising to Kara was the beautiful yet sad voice accompanying the song. While Kara and Lena hadn’t spent much time together over the past months due to the operation to bring down Cadmus, Kara could not help but want to remove the sadness from Lena’s voice. She had begun to recognize that her feelings for the Luthor heir were not simply platonic but hadn't had much of a chance to dwell on her feelings until after the fall of Cadmus.  
  
Kara still couldn't believe that Lena had been such an integral part of the operation. Without L Corp tech the DEO would never have been able to locate Cadmus let alone bring the organization down.  
  
It was then and there, while hovering above L Corp with the sad voice echoing in her mind, that Kara made a vow to herself that she would show Lena that she wasn’t alone.  
  


**December 21 - Lena  
**  
  
Looking outside her window, the view of National City from high above never failed to give Lena a sense of awe.  
  
Lena could see the thousands of lights below her, each light representing a happy family preparing for Christmas, many of which had no idea of the potential harm that almost befell them only weeks before.  
  
The Christmas season never failed to put Lena in a retrospective mood, perhaps it was the loss of her father or the imprisonment of Lex that made her crave a typical Hallmark Christmas. Lena was not naive, she was far from naive in fact - growing up a Luthor after her adoption had all but guaranteed that. She knew that a Hallmark Christmas was never going to be in the cards for her. Lex's actions meant that she would never be accepted with anything less than extreme suspicion. While she had accepted that, she craved the intimacy of having close friends she could talk with or a potential partner to curl up in front of the fireplace on nights such as this.  
  
Lena moved to sit at her desk, taking the next report from the Metropolis engineering department to review. On her orders the Metropolis department was stripping out all traces of Lex's influence and instead working towards clean energy projects that could never be weaponized. While she had lost a few of her engineers and staff to an unknown employer, well, unknown at the time, the majority had stayed having been energized by the chance to redeem both themselves and the company's reputation.  
  
It was during one her typical nights at her desk reviewing reports that Lena was able to put the pieces together, noticing small irregularities in budgets, engineering documents and the like that all seemed to point towards a common source. It didn't take Lena much time, covering her tracks as she went, to determine that Lex had been secretly assisting their mother's pet project, Cadmus, which Lena loathed with ever fibre of her being. She could not comprehend how someone could experiment on others, turning them into being similar to the meta humans, just to destroy others in the name of saving humanity.  
  
She did what she could, passing the information over to the only source she knew would be able to make use of the information. Kara Danvers. Kara had taken the information to Supergirl and then Supergirl and the mysterious agency that she worked with had put a plan in place to bring down Cadmus. Lena found one other chance to help - a cache of Lex's weapons had been found and she turned them over to the mysterious organization, the DEO she came to understand, who had found the weapons infinitely helpful in the assault on Cadmus.  
  
The night of the assault Kara Danvers had come to her, bringing a message from Supergirl that they were going to do everything possible to bring all of the Cadmus personnel, her mother included in alive. While Lena was appreciative of the DEO's intent, she knew that her mother would never be taken alive.  
  
As expected, Cadmus had put up fierce opposition to the assault, and when the ashes began to settle it was determined that Lena's mother had been killed in an attempted to trigger a self-destruct mechanism.  
  
Lena couldn't remember who had brought her the news, but she remembered that she felt numb for quite a while, in fact it was weeks later and she was only now able to start to feel again, even if it was only the pain caused by losing the last of her adoptive family.  
  
She was quite sure that this Christmas would be very quiet indeed.

**December 22 - Kara  
**  
  
"I understand that you want to help Lena, but do you really think that you are going to one, be able to bring back her happiness given that her mother just died or two, that you are going to be able to do it in the next two and a half days?" Alex was quite used to her sister's missions to help others, after all she was Supergirl. Sitting back on Kara's couch, cradling the mug of hot chocolate with two hands, Alex continued to watch Kara pacing back and forth in front of her while muttering in Kryptonian. Kara just briefly looked up at Alex, and the distraught look on her face, combined with the patented Kara pout made Alex cave.  
  
Taking a drink of the hot chocolate, Alex continued, "You know Maggie and I are here for you Kara, and will do whatever we can to help your Christmas mission, but do you have any idea what you can do for Lena? I mean, you haven't really had the opportunity to find out her likes and dislikes at this point, and it's not like she has written a letter to Santa telling him what she wants for Christmas."  
  
Suddenly Kara stopped her pacing and looked straight at Alex.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"That Maggie and I will help you?"  
  
"No. After that."  
  
"That it's not like Lena wrote a letter to Santa?"  
  
"That's it! Now I just need to convince Snapper..." Before Alex would even take her next sip of not chocolate, Kara had left the apartment. Sighing, Alex looked toward the ceiling.  
  
"I'm glad I could be of help."  
  
\------  
  
Although it was a Sunday, Kara knew that Snapper would be at work. She was firmly convinced that he had no life and derived his only joy in life from eliciting misery from others. Thankfully Kara had determined, thanks to a day in which there was one cupcake left in the lunch room and both her and Snapper reaching for it at the same time, that he was not immune to the Kara pout. Kara had resolved on that day to use the pout as little as possible lest he develop an immunity.  
  
"You want to what?!?!" Seeing the vein popping out at the top of Snapper's head wasn't the best start but Kara was determined.  
  
"I want to write a story that includes the Christmas wishes of the most influential people in National City." Looking straight at Snapper, Kara slowly started to deploy her pout.  
  
Appearing to slowly cave to the pout, Snapper ran his hand over his head. "It is December 22. How do you propose that we put a story together quickly enough to have it ready before Christmas?"  
  
Having been prepared for this question, Kara perked up. "I have a plan! I've chosen the top five names for this year and chosen a reporter for each name. If it goes well then we could choose another 5 individuals for next year."  
  
Snapper glared at Kara. "You coudn't have brought the idea to me a month ago?"  
  
Passing the list of names over to Snapper, Kara responded. "It was a last-minute idea that only came up from a conversation with my sister an hour ago. I came up with the list of five on the way here, and put the most suited reporter beside each name, for your approval."  
  
"And who have you assigned yourself to?"  
  
"Lena Luthor."

**December 22nd - Lena  
**  
  
Lena was attempting to put the previous night’s melancholy behind her and was hard at work reviewing what was beginning to look like a very promising green energy project proposal from one of the new engineers brought on board after L Corp’s rebranding.  
  
  
“Ms. Luthor, there is a visitor for you - that reporter from Cat Co. Kara Danvers.”  
  
  
“Jess, what did I say to you about Ms. Danvers?”  
  
  
“That I was to let her in whoever she arrived - but…”  
  
  
“Then why is Ms. Danvers not in front of me right now?”  
  
  
“Yes ma’am. I’ll send her right in.”  
  
  
With that Jess quickly exited Lena’s office, Kara entering shortly after Jess’s exit.  
  
  
“What can I do for you Kara?” Lena’s slow questioning and appraisal of Kara had Kara adjusting her glasses before she was even ten steps into the office.  
  
  
“Well, Cat Co., I mean..”. Kara stammered.  
  
  
With a smirk, Lena stepped out from behind her desk and walked over to the couch, taking a seat sideways, resting her right arm on the back of the couch. With the right she gestured for Kara to take a seat beside her.  
  
  
“Relax Kara, I don’t bite. Now, are you here on Cat Co. business?”  
  
  
Visibly relaxing, Kara grinned at Lena. “I am. Cat Co. has decided to feature five of the best known individuals in the city and what they are wishing for for Christmas. I was assigned to you, I mean, that is, not that I’m not happy to be assigned to you that is.” Kara couldn’t help but stammer around Lena it seemed.  
  
  
Lena decided that despite the recent events that she would use this welcome interruption from Kara to help raise her spirits and see what reactions she could draw from the blond reporter.  
  
  
“That is not a problem Kara, I’m happy you were the reporter assigned to me. I am a bit curious about why you are only here on the 22nd of December.” Arching her eyebrow Lena waited for an explanation from Kara.  
  
  
“I must admit that it was a last-minute decision by our editor, however we will have the article out in the December 24th print and online editions of the Tribune.” Lena was happy to see that Kara was appearing a bit more confident, it meant that she could turn her game up a notch.  
  
  
“So what do you need from me? A listing of the toys that I didn’t receive as a child? The print-perfect quote from the CEO of L Corp trying to turn her company’s name around?”  
  
  
Lena was surprised to see Kara begin to shake her head strongly, yet with sadness in her eyes. Moving closer to Lena on the couch, only an inch between their legs, Kara provided her answer.  
  
  
“No one is expecting anything like that from you Lena. Everyone knows that with your brother’s imprisonment and your mother’s death that you are having a hard year. I guess I’m asking you for what you would ask Santa for, if he were here right now. Now what you think I want to hear, but what you want.”  
  
  
Lena was surprised to hear the passion in Kara’s voice and was surprised to feel her eyes begin to water. Blinking away the moisture before Kara had an opportunity to notice, Lena thought about her answer.  
  
  
Looking Kara in the eyes, Lena decided to speak from her heart. “The only thing I would wish for right now is to not be alone on Christmas. All of my friends disappeared when Lex’s exploits became public knowledge, and I don’t have any family left at this point. But do me a favour - make my answer something trite like world peace or something like that.” Feeling the tears coming back, Lena looked down at her hands in her lap before attempting to smile, not wanting Kara to see the effect of the last few weeks on her.  
  
  
Bringing her eyes back up she was not surprised to see a sad smile on Kara’s face.  
  
  
It looked like Kara was about to say something before her cell phone rang, indicating a text. Looking down at the preview of her text Kara looked back at Lena apologetically. “I’m sorry Lena, I need to get back to the office. Thank you for your time, and I promise that the article will show exactly what you intended.”  
  
Rising from the couch, with one last smile to Lena, Kara hurried out of Lena’s office, leaving Lena sitting on the couch, contemplating how exactly she would want her Christmas wish fulfilled.  
  
  
**December 23rd - Kara  
**  
  
After rescuing Fluffy from the tree, and wondering for the umpteenth time why the little girl named her snake Fluffy and how Fluffy kept getting loose, Kara sped back to her apartment to begin the brainstorming process. She had taken the next few days off long ago for Christmas so her work would not be an issue for her plans.  
  
  
Kara’s first call was to her adoptive mother to discuss her preliminary plans for Christmas. After getting over the Luthor issue by explaining Lena’s role in taking down Cadmus her mother was quickly on the bandwagon, willing to help Kara in whatever way she could. All Kara was able to ask for at this point was one of her amazing chocolate pecan pies - she hadn't been lying or exaggerating when she told Alex that they were one of the best things in the galaxy.  
  
  
The next step was for Kara to speak with Alex about her plans. She wasn't sure what Alex’s response to her plans would be. While she had mellowed out after finally getting together with Maggie, and she recognized that Lena had a crucial role in the take down of Cadmus, she was still wary of the Luthor name.  
  
  
In the end, all it took was Kara’s pout for Alex to cave and agree to help Kara in whatever way she could. Alex had definitely mellowed out now that she was dating Maggie - Kara never thought she would see the day that Alex would choose a night in over a night out of drinking.  
  
  
Kara had one last person to contact before she could work on the hard details of her plan - Lena’s assistant Jess. Kara had learned, through her many trips to Lena’s office, that despite Jess’ young age that she had been working with Lena since a high school co-op and had grown to be quite protective of her boss. Thankfully, there had been occasions that Kara had to wait for Lena to finish meetings or phone calls before entering her office, allowing for Kara and Jess to get to know each other. While Kara had learned that Jess was immune to her pout, she had developed a rapport with the assistant, and Jess was happy to help Kara in whatever way she could. Jess confided in Kara that she had been growing increasingly worried about Lena, as she seemed increasingly withdrawn after her mother's death.  
  
  
The other matter that had arisen from the events with the assault on Cadmus was that Lena had learned, or rather had it confirmed for the intelligent and perceptive woman, that Kara was Superwoman. While she had been quite annoyed that she hadn't been read-in earlier, she did understand the effects of the Luthor name, especially on an organization that worked so closely with a Super.  
  
  
Kara was thankful that Lena knew her true identity - it opened up an increasing amount of options for Kara in her mission to bring back Christmas for Lena.  
  
  
The first thing she needed to complete was a phone call to deal with the location for her Christmas surprise. Thankfully after she had assisted with a forest fire near Central City she had a few favours she could call in that would fit her plans perfectly.  
  
  
Moving to dress for the day before she could go out to begin making her more concrete plans, Kara could not help the grin that took over her face as she pictured Lena’s reaction.  
  
  
**December 23rd - Lena**  
  
  
It began simply.  
  
  
Lena was hard at work when the first knock came at her door.  
  
  
“Come in” Lena said, distractedly.  
  
  
“Ms. Luthor, a package has been dropped off for you. The mail department has performed all requisite scans and it checks out.” Jess continued into Lena’s office while continuing to provide her explanation. “I know that you said you didn't want to be interrupted, but I really think you should take a look.” Placing the box down on Lena’s desk Jess quickly backed away and without even a look over her shoulder quickly left the office.  
  
  
Closing the cover of the black folder she was working in, Lena placed her pen on top of the leather folder and looked over at the box. It was a fair sized box, about the size of a box of wine she guessed. And although she would have loved to have twelve bottles of wine delivered shortly before her first Christmas alone, she doubted that is what the box contained.  
  
  
Moving aside the reports she had been diligently reviewing, or shredding apart, depending on who you asked, Lena brought the box to the centre of the desk before her.  
  
  
Reviewing the box critically Lena noted that it had been beautifully wrapped, with traditional wrapping and a beautiful bow capping the box. She was loathe to ruin such a beautiful wrapping job but Jess’ words echoed in her mind and her curiousness overtook her wariness of the Christmas season and she began unwrapping the box, starting with removing the bow and carefully setting it aside.  
  
  
Inside the box was a mass of red tissue paper with an envelope with her name written in cursive in gold ink resting atop of the thin crimson paper.  
  
  
Lena moved to lift the envelope, calmed by knowing that the box and it contents, including the contents of this envelope, had been scanned by the best security technology available to man.  
  
Opening the envelope and removing the card, Lena was unsurprised to see that her mysterious benefactor had chosen to remain anonymous, with just the following message:  
  
  
This is the message of Christmas: We are never alone. ~Taylor Caldwell  
  
  
You are not alone this Christmas.  
  
  
Wear what is inside and be ready at 8am tomorrow. I have anything else you could need covered.  
  
  
With a shaky hand Lena put the card down onto her desk and parted the tissue paper. Inside the box she found a maroon parka with a faux-fur lined good, a sweater, jeans, and a pair of leather hiking boots, all in her size.  
  
  
Closing her eyes and sitting back down on her chair, Lena rested her head back as she wondered who her Christmas fairy could be.  
  
  
The only thought that crossed her mind was that she hoped that her anonymous angel truly could fly.  
  
  
**December 24 - Kara pt. 1  
  
**  
It wasn't until morning came that Kara began to feel the nerves start to invade her body, after realizing that she hadn't put much thought in Lena's potential refusal of her plans. Kara instead had been operating under the assumption that Lena would be thrilled with her plans. Kara would normally call Alex at this point, but she knew Alex was with Maggie doing some last-minute Christmas preparation.  
  
Kara had eventually worked herself up to the point that if she were human that she would likely need medical intervention. At this point however, Kara didnt have much more time to dwell on her plans and Lena's reaction - it was time for the plan to finally be put into action.  
  
Putting her super suit on, Kara took one last look around her apartment to make sure she hadn't missed any of the important elements of Lena's surprise. Confirming to herself that yes, she had remembered everything, Kara easily lifted the four duffle bags she had packed and took off out her window, making sure to close it behind her-with her grocery bill where it was most months, she saved money anywhere she could.  
  
Taking off for the surprise location, Kara was treated to a beautiful winter sunrise, and a hint of clouds, though just enough to ensure snow at their final location, not enough to cause Kara any issues whilst flying. Kara was so excited about her plans that she didn't notice when she began whistling christmas carols, noticing only when she was half-way through Jingle Bell Rock.  
  
  
Coming to a soft landing outside the lodging she had arranged for, Kara walked in and satisfied herself that everything she had requested had been delivered and been properly put away and arranged. Unpacking two of the four duffle bags, Kara placed the presents she had brought with her under the Christmas tree, and from the other bag she withdrew the remaining Christmas decorations to put the final touches on her suprise.  
  
Kara wanted to give Lena the best possible Christmas, and that included the typical and stereotypical Christmas trimmings- garland, a Christmas tree, and yes, even a carefully placed spring of mistletoe. The final touch Kara placed on their lodgings before her flight back to National city were two stockings which she, of course, hung over the fireplace with care, Kara's in shades of red and blue and Lena's in typical Christmas colours, Kara's with a large" K" and Lena's with a similarly sized capital "L".  
  
Closing in on Lena's penthouse Kara again felt her nerves rising to the surface but pushed them down reminding herself yet again that this was all for Lena, to make the woman that she felt so deeply for, finally happy at Christmastime.  
  
Stopping far enough away so as not to be spotted by Lena or an eagle-eyed citizen of National City, Kara used her exceptional sight and hearing to check on Lena, wondering if the incredibly beautiful and intelligent brunette was ready, and not the least, if she were feeling as nervous as Kara.  
  
  
  
**December 24 - Lena pt. 1  
**  
  
When her alarm went off at 5:45am, and her second alarm went off at 6:00am, Lena was already awake and pacing around her penthouse. She had tried yoga the night before and that didn't do anything but give her visions of Kara in some of the poses - knowing Kara was Supergirl did not help her fantasies at all - if anything it only made them worse, thinking about Kara's Super strength, invulnerability and ability to fly.  
  
Lena was not a stupid woman - she had known that there was more to Kara before Kara had come out to her as Supergirl. Lena was sure that there was no way that one person could be as bumblingly cute one minute and then disappear the next. And the hair and glasses hadn't fooled Lena after both Supergirl and Kara had hugged her - there was just something about how "they" smelled and were just a touch warmer than anyone else Lena had come in contact with, not that there had been many due to the effect of her last name after her brother's exploits.  
  
After yoga, and the distracting thoughts of Kara, Lena's thoughts kept drifting to her secret admirer and her hope that Kara was her secret admirer. There was, truly, no one else in her life that it could possibly be. Jess was head over heels for Luke, Lena's driver, and given that the feelings appeared to be mutual ruled at both Jess and Luke. The only other person it could be, other than Kara, was an obsessed stalker, or it being another elaborate plan of Lex's to have her kidnapped or killed.  
  
Given that her thoughts had taken such a morose turn, Lena had chosen to focus instead on tweaking her cell phone's "finder" feature to increase distance from which her phone could be found, just in case. Given that this task only took Lena approximately fifteen minutes, that still left Lena the entire night to dwell. Her eyes had drifted towards her fully-stocked bar, though Lena quickly dismissed the idea, despite the whiskey calling to her. She wanted to be sober, without a hangover, if her angel did turn out to be Kara.  
  
Instead, Lena had wandered down her hallway to a seldom-used room. Opening the door she had been reminded of many afternoons and evenings spent in the room with Lex, both playing with him and just watching him play. Walking to the far side of the room Lena had withdrawn one of the games she had been meaning to play but had little time to start. Pulling the disk into her PS4 and hitting start, (being rich did have its benefits sometimes - for instance she still didn't know why the game wasn't released to the public for the next-gen systems), Lena laughed to herself at the irony of her, a Luthor of all people playing this game, and settled down to distract herself by starting down the path of her paragon-path Commander Shepard.  
  
  
  
**December 24 - Lena pt. 2  
**  
  
Coming back to the present, shaking away thoughts of how positively ridiculous Commander Shepard looked while dancing, and thoughts of who her Christmas fairy couId possibly be, Lena walked into her bedroom and pulled out the clothes that had been left by her mysterious benefactor. Donning the clothes, Lena couldn't help but wonder where she was headed, as the National city weather certainly did not warrant such warm clothing - a parka when it was seventy degrees fahrenheit was not exactly common clothing for this time of year.  
  
Looking at the clock, Lena realized that her introspection had left her with scant time to make sure she was presentable for her soon-to-be guest, and she hurried to her living room which had a clear view of her balcony and easy access to the front door (just in case). Taking a drink of the coffee she had prepared given her early wake-up, Lena walked over to her television to see if there were any "Super" emergencies in National City this morning.  
  
Of course, Lena was still, against all sense of self-preservation (for her heart anyway) holding out hope that it would be Kara arriving at eight. With one final quick pat  
down of her hair, Lena heard the grandfather clock in her hallway chime for eight o' clock.  
  
Not long after the chimes came to an end, Lena head a knock at her door - but not her front door. No, with an increase to her pulse, Lena realized that the knock had come from her balcony door. The door for the balcony for the penthouse apartment, sixty- five floors above street level. As Lena wasn't on speaking terms with anyone else capable of flight (to her knowledge), this knock meant only one thing.  
  
"Kara." Lena breathed out before turning to face her balcony and the blonde she had been waiting to see.  
  
  
**December 24 - Kara pt. 2  
**  
  
Despite all of the planning that went into this surprise for Lena, it turned out that the hardest thing for Kara to do was to actually land on Lena's balcony. Hovering  
above the building, Kara had used her x-ray vision to make sure that Lena was ready before landing.  
  
She had debated with herself whether she should land, change, and go up the elevator like everyone else, or just land on the balcony. Kara's excitement to move the surprise along won out and she chose to land on the balcony in her full supersuit.  
  
Landing silently so as to not give away the surprise prematurely, Kara had the opportunity to observe Lena unknowingly and could not help but smile at seeing the brunette nervously checking her hair. Stepping forward, Kara knocked on the glass door. She was subsequently treated to perhaps the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, and having travelled the universe she had quite the repertoire of beautiful sights from which to pull.  
  
Seeing Lena slowly turn, seemingly afraid of what she would see, Kara could not help but allow the largest smile she had cross her face. It was as if Lena was waiting for Kara to smile before mirroring the action - Kara had never seen such a large, beaming smile on Lena before. The smile transformed Lena's face, and had travelled to her eyes as well, making the bluish-green irises seem to glow in the early- morning light.  
  
Hearing Lena whisper her name was enough of an invitation for Kara - opening the door she tentatively approached the other woman, not knowing what her reaction may be (though she hoped it would be a positive reaction). What Kara had not prepared herself for were the tears in Lena's eyes.  
  
"Now, you're not supposed to be crying. This plan was to give you good memories."  
  
Moving to take Lena in her arms and provide her with a reassuring hug, Kara was unprepared for Lena to duck the hug and move to smack her on the arm.  
  
"You jerk - I had hoped it was you, but I had almost convinced myself it was another of my brother's attempts to kill me - after all murdering his sister on Christmas Eve has Lex written all over this."  
  
Kara couldn't help but smile sheepishly at Lena.  
  
"I'm sorry? I totally forgot that you might have gone there given your past."  
  
Seeing a mischievous smile cross Lena's face, Kara prepared for her response.  
  
"Well, since you've gone to what seems to be quite a bit of trouble to pull off this  
suprise for me, I'Il forgive you just this once."  
  
Stepping into Kara's personal space, Lena stopped just close enough that Kara could smell both Lena's perfume and the coffee she had drank without any assistance from her super powers.  
  
"Also, if I don't forgive you, I'Il never find out what you had planned."  
  
With that statement, Kara saw Lena close the inches between them and held her breath, not wanting to interrupt Lena. Lena reached up and kissed Kara on the cheek (without her heels she was a touch shorter than Kara) before drawing Kara into a hug and bringing her lips to Kara's ear. Kara decided that feeling Lena's breath cross her ear was a new favourite for her, second only to the feeling of lena's lips on her cheek.  
  
"Well Supergirl, show me what you have planned for us."  
  
Unable to hide the blush that overtook her face with the heady combination of Lena's kiss, her hug, and the words whispered against her ear, Kara was dumbstruck and could only talk her by the hard and lead her towards the balcony.  
  
Drawing Lena in close to her body, Kara drew her head back far enough to give her  
a questioning look, not trusting her voice. Seeing the responding smirk cross Lena's face Kara knew that everything would be fine.  
  
"What is it that you and your cousin say? Up up and away Supergirl."  
  
With one final smile, Kara drew Lena closer to her and took off from the balcony.  
  
  
**December 24: Lena pt. 3  
**  
See the end of the chapter for more notes  
Feeling Kara's arms wrapped around her, Lena couldn't help but close her eyes and commit this moment to her memory, in case she never found herself in this position again. She also noted that Kara smelt vaguely of cinnamon, reminding Lena of a freshly baked apple pie.  
  
Combining the enticing smell with Kara's warmth made Lena completely miss the view around her, so engrossed was she in the sensations. She realized, feeling Kara slow down, that she had no idea where she was, but the sight and smell of the snow surrounding them explained the reason for the parka and boots. Finally looking below them, Lena could see nothing but evergreen trees as far as she could see, topped with the snow that was gently falling around them. With Kara flying them closer to the forest floor Lena now saw what appeared to be smoke rising from a chimney and looking at Kara's face Lena saw a soft smile.  
  
Kara looked eyes with her, "Are you ready for the next part of your surprise?"  
  
"Of course I am Supergirl, although the flight itself has been quite the gift."  
  
Seeing yet another shy smile cross Kara's face along with a touch of colour in her cheeks, Lena again pushed down the thought that her feelings may not be quite so one-sided. She didn't want to hope that Kara felt the same way she did, as anytime she had dared to hope in the past not only did she have her hopes dashed, it was frequently in a particularly crushing manner (usually at the hands of her adoptive mother).  
  
"Close your eyes please."  
  
Closing her eyes, Lena felt Kara come to a stop, and then the feel of snow crunching below her feet warred with the smells of pine trees and a wood burning fireplace somewhere near them.  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
Opening her eyes, Lena saw Supergirl standing before her, looking as nervous as she had ever seen her, counting the day with the alien-killing virus.  
  
"Lena, I have to confess what led me to put this surprise together for you. I was flying past L Corp and happened to hear how sad you were being alone this Christmas and I wanted to give you a Christmas to remember. You have become very important to me and I want you to be happy - you deserve all the happiness in the world as far as I am concerned. So, please turn around and see the next part of your surprise."  
  
After hearing Kara's speech, Lena had tears in her eyes and wanted to wrap Kara in a hug. Instead,she listened to the instructions given to her by the blonde superhero and turned around to see a beautiful A-Frame wood and stone cabin, fully lit, with traces of smoke rising from the chimney. With a raised eyebrow Lena also noted the large outdoor hottub.  
  
"Kara, this is too much. This must have cost you a fortune."  
  
Lena felt she had to protest, she knew what a place like this must cost and she had a pretty good idea how much Kara made as a reporter.  
  
"Actually, it is free for us for us until the night of December 26. I helped the owner out before during a forest fire and he was insistent on paying me back."  
  
"Well, in that case," Lena said with a coy smile while holding her hand out to Kara, "lead away Supergirl - give me a tour of our cabin."  
  
With a grin that could have outshone any sun, Kara took Lena's hand, the warmth radiating up Lena's arm, and led Lena up the wooden stairs and into the cabin's warmth.  
  
xxxxxxxx  
  
Stepping into the cabin, Lena was struck by the warmth and coziness of the cabin. Although it was not large the open plan of the kitchen and living room meant she would not feel claustrophobic at all. In particular, Lena's eyes were drawn to the Christmas tree set up in the corner of the cabin. The tree was fully decorated, with the white lights twinkling. Next to the Christmas tree was the stone fireplace, with two stockings hung from the mantle, one with a stitched "L" and the other with a similar "K".  
  
Looking around the cabin, taking in all the hard work Kara had put into the surprise, Lena felt the piece she didn't know was missing slide into place in her heart. She now knew, without a doubt, that she was in love with Kara Zor-El, the woman behind both Kara Danvers and Supergirl.  
  
After hearing Kara's speech earlier, Lena now took a similar vow - she would confess her feelings to Kara before they left, consequences be damned. If there was even a chance that she returned her feelings, Lena felt that she owed them the chance to be together.  
  
Hearing Kara clear her throat behind her, Lena turned and took in the tight jeans and fitted Christmas sweater that the woman had changed into while Lena examined the cabin.  
  
"So, we have a few options available to us because I wasn't sure what you might like to do, but I was thinking while you are still dressed for it, that you might like to go snowshoeing with me."  
  
Choosing to no longer dim the extent of her smile for the blonde, Lena nodded before following Kara to the small supply shed outside. Allowing a small evil smirk to cross her face, Lena decided to test an hypothesis.  
  
"Kara, tell me, did you pack a bathing suit for me or will we be skinny dipping in the hot tub after our adventure?"  
  
It had been a long time since Lena laughed as much as she did after her question registered with the blonde, causing her to trip over her own feet, face-planting into the fluffy snow. Seeing Kara come to her feet still sputtering and with her face red, Lena felt her hypothesis about Kara having feelings for her was close to being proven absolutely.  
  
Walking up to Kara, Lena leaned in and gave her a quick peck on her cheek before entering the supply shed before the now fully-blushing Kryptonian.  
  
  
  
**December 24-Kara pt. 3 (a.k.a. Alex ships it)  
**  
  
Once she had recovered from Lena's quick kiss on her cheek, Kara followed the CEO into to the supply shed and determined quite quickly that the promised snow shoes were missing, along with any other winter-sport related items. With the snow too deep for anything other than snowshoeing or cross country skiing, it was readily apparent to Kara that the duo would be spending Christmas Eve together in the cabin.  
  
Looking over at Lena, Kara could tell that she had come to the same realization, given the wicked grin that Lena sent her way.  
  
"So, back to my previous question. Did you happen to pack a bathing suit for me?"  
  
"Well, since I was too busy making other arrangements, my sister took care of packing the clothes."  
  
"Well then, let's go see what your sister packed for us and test out that lovely looking hot tub, shall we?"  
  
Following Lena over the short walk back to the cabin, Kara sent a prayer to Rao, to whatever deity she could think of, that Alex had packed bathing suits for them both.  
  
After entering the shared bedroom and determining whose duffle bag was whose, the women began the hunt, with both women finding their suits almost simultaneously. The reactions from each woman were as different as night and day. Upon seeing her strapless black bikini with extremely small bottoms Lena grinned while Kara turned as red as the string bikini she held in her hands.  
  
Promising herself that she would not hold back the next time she sparred with Alex, Kara wordlessly headed for the bathroom to change into the revealing bathing suit her sister had packed for her.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
Since she had taken a bit (okay, a lot) of extra time in the bathroom psyching herself up for walking out in the bikini that barely covered the essentials Kara had completely forgotten that Alex likely packed something similar for Lena. Walking out onto the deck, she was treated to the sight of Lena already in the hot tub, glass of wine resting on the ledge, with her head tilted back resting on the headrest behind her, eyes closed.  
  
When she heard Kara approach Lena's eyes slowly opened, taking in the blonde wrapped in a large terrycloth towel.  
  
Kara knew she could no longer deny the effect that Lena's gaze had on her. The feeling was not just physical- in that moment Kara knew she had fallen in love with the CEO.  
  
Just as she had developed the courage to continue walking towards the hot tub Lena stood and wiped any intelligent thoughts out of Kara's mind for the second time that day. The sight of the water travelling down the brunettes' body caused Kara's jaw to drop and all moisture in her body to go south. Quickly.  
  
"What's the matter Kara? Are Kryptonians afraid of water?"  
  
Despite knowing she was being baited, Kara had no defence for the CEO and continued towards the hot tub and, as she was beginning to believe, her fate.  
  
  
**December 24 - Lena pt. 4  
  
**  
  
Aside from a quick once over this is not proofed, so some changes may be made once my other half has a chance to read it.  
  
I'm on tumblr as waiting-for-a-good-idea. Feel free to send me story ideas, questions, etc.  
  
See the end of the chapter for more notes  
  
Relaxing into the hot water, Lena took in the beautiful view around her and sipped from her wine glass. Savouring the excellent wine that (presumably) Alex had picked out, Lena felt her muscles finally relax. Tilting her head back against the hot tub's headrest, Lena closed her eyes and reflected on the past 24 hours, from the wonderings related to who her secret Santa could be, to the kiss she had left on Kara's cheek less than an hour ago. she was still amazed at the softness of Kara's skin against her lips.  
  
  
Hearing the patio door open she looked over, hoping to see the bikini Alex had picked out for her sister. Instead, she saw a nervous looking superhero wrapped in a towel. Not willing to allow the momentum they had gained to come to a halt, Lena rose from the water, letting the water run down her body, hoping to draw a reaction from the blonde.  
  
  
When Kara's jaw dropped, she knew she was successful. Choosing to up the ante, Lena stepped from the hot tub, knowing that the cold air made her nipples tighter and that it would be very visible to her companion.  
  
  
Approaching Kara as one would a skittish colt, Lena moved to remove the towel from the blonde. undoing the knot from the towel, she slowly started opening the towel.  
  
  
"Well dear, I'd like us to get into the tub, but we can't do that with this towel still on."  
  
  
Nodding, Kara took a step back from Lena and let the towel drop from her body. It was now Lena's turn for her jaw to drop. She had to admit that Alex knew what would look great on her sister - Lena was suddenly struck with a strong urge to untie the strings holding the bikini to Kara's body, with her teeth.  
  
  
Realizing that she had stopped moving, that she had trapped her lower lip with her teeth, Lena began again. Taking Kara's hand within hers, Lena turned and started walking towards the hot tub, drawing Kara along with her.  
  
  
"I'd offer you a glass of wine, but I know it won't have any effect on you."  
  
  
Stepping back into the tub, submerged halfway, Lena stopped and gave Kara a questioning look. She knew it was time for them to stop ignoring the tension between them and finally act on the coy looks, light touches, and shy smiles. She also knew that she needed Kara to meet her halfway.  
  
  
Maintaining eye contact with Kara, difficult as it was to do given the taunting red bikini, she was able to see the emotions cross Kara's face - lust, a touch of fear, and finally, love. Lena saw the look of love enter Kara's eyes at the same time that Kara stepped into the hot tub with Lena. Once she was similarly submerged, finally stopping in front of Lena with a shy smile, Kara raised her hands to frame Lena's face, running her thumbs over her cheekbones.  
Taking in a deep breath Lena was aware that this was the long awaited moment between the two women. Looking down at Kara's lips, Lena began to draw closer to the blonde wanting to finally taste her lips. Stopping just shy of kissing her, Lena whispered "please".  
The whispered please seemed to snap Kara out of her trance and she traversed the final millimeters, finally bringing their lips together. Though Lena had never been one to believe in the fireworks theory of a first kiss, this simple pressing together of lips had her questioning her long-held belief.  
  
  
It didn't take long for the kiss to escalate, beginning with Kara surprising Lena by parting her lips with her tongue. That simple parting of lips opened a floodgate from Kara. The next thing she knew she was sitting back on the hot tub bench with Kryptonian thighs bracketing hers. Lena could feel Kara's lips move to kiss under her ear and slowly start to trail down her neck. Coming out of her own stupor she took the opportunity to run her hand up a strong back from hips and shoulders and back.  
  
When Kara nipped at her neck she trailed her nails down Kara's back making her pause and matter something in Kryptonian.  
  
  
Taking advantage of the pause, Lena brought her fingers to the tie at Kara's back, to the knot holding the barely-there bikini onto Kara' s torso. Feeling a soft kiss placed again under her ear, Lena took the kiss as permission and slowly undid the strings, bringing her hands around to cup Kara's breasts after discarding the top over the side of the hot tub. While Lena had been with other women before, the feel of the hot swirling water and the weight of Kara's breasts, combined with the feel of hardened nipples pressing into her palms was too much for Lena. Pushing Kara off of her and towards the other side of the hot tub, Lena made sure she was straddling the hero before reaching behind her back and undoing the clasp for her own top.  
  
  
Letting her black top join the other somewhere on the deck, Lena moved in for another deep kiss. Feeling Kara's hands come to her hips, Lena knew that they were quickly coming to the point of no return, not long after their first kiss, and pulled back.  
  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
  
Kara seemed determined to only provide non-verbal communication as she brought their mouths back together. Feeling Kara draw their torsos tightly together with one hand and the other come to a rest on her ass, Lena had only a moment's notice before Kara lifted them from the tub, lips and torsos still pressed tightly together. Wrapping her legs around Kara's waist Lena could not help but rock against the blonde’s hard stomach. This only seemed to inflame Kara further, moving to alternate between deep kisses and nips to her neck that Lena was sure would leave a mark. Only briefly pausing her assault on Lena's lips and neck, Kara uttered only one word before proceeding into the cabin with her valuable cargo.  
  
  
"Bed."

  
**December 24 - Kara pt. 4  
**  
Kissing Lena was officially Kara's favourite thing ever. It even ranked higher than  
potstickers, which for her were the best things she'd had since landing on earth.  
  
Walking while holding Lena was a close second place now - feeling her naked skin pressed against her own was causing interesting reactions within her body. Knowing that the only thing between Lena and the skin of her stomach was the thin fabric of the black bathing suit was causing her to seriously contemplate using her powers to get them to the bedroom faster. With every step she could feel Lena's wetness pressing against her, leaving a trail on her bare stomach.  
  
Stopping just outside the bedroom, Kara chose to stop and press Lena against the doorjamb, trailing her lips from her clavicle, up her neck and finally ending at her ear. of course she couldn't just kiss, she wanted to mark Lena as hers - wanted to make Lena hers.  
  
Continuing towards the bed, Kara threw Lena down onto the bed roughly, months of pent up emotions and tension finally reaching a head; any thoughts of a slow first time for them after a romantic evening including wine in front of the fireplace were abandoned the moment she felt Lena press against her stomach.  
  
Grasping Lena's bikini bottoms she ripped them in two before throwing them over the side of the bed. Taking a moment to admire, the CEO's naked body, her chest heaving and brown hair spread out below her head, Kara realized how lucky she was to have this moment with Lena.  
  
Locking eyes with Lena, sharing an intense look, Kara moved to straddle her hips, grasping Lena's wrists and pinning them to the bed above the brunette hair fanned out across the sheets.  
  
Kara ground her hips into Lena's, careful of her strength, and leaned down, and uttered only one word.  
  
"Mine."  
  
With eyes full of both conviction and love, Lena stained to raise her head and lock lips for a bruising and lengthy kiss. After she seemingly satisfying herself, she pulled back and whispered.  
  
"Yours."  
  
With that one word Kara released Lena's hands and began to kiss across her impressive jaw line to her left ear and down to her breasts. Taking one nipple between her lips she teased its twin causing Lena to arch into her.  
  
"Get on with it!"  
  
Smiling, Kara decided to give Lena exactly what she wanted and continued kissing down her body, stopping only once she was settled between smooth, pale thighs. using the tip of her finger Kara parted her folds, her finger immediately soaked. Deciding to cease teasing Lena any further Kara lowered her head and touched the tip of her tongue to Lena, searching for her clit. Starting by lightly caressing Lena's clit Kara started moving between light strokes with the tip and firm passes with the flat of her tongue.  
  
Lena dug her heels into Kara's strong back, bucking her hips up towards her face and tongue. Kara was surprised by how quickly Lena was unravelling but it was comforting to her to know Lena was equally effected. Hearing Lena begin to chant her name, almost as a mantra, Kara doubled her effots - she wanted to make Lena scream. Shortly thereafter her efforts were rewarded with a scream that would certainly have had the neighbours banging on walls, if they had any.  
  
After waiting out the aftershocks Kara slowly moved her way back up Lena's body Kara laid behind her, acting as big spoon for Lena. Hearing Lena mutter something about wanting to return the favour Kara just tightened her hold on Lena.  
  
"Sleep now."  
  
  
**December 25 - Lena**  
  
  
Waking with the warmth of a Kryptonian behind her, with the blonde's arm draped over her breasts, was something that Lena wanted to repeat every day for the rest of her life. Considering that only a few days ago she wasn't sure whether her feelings for Kara were friendship or something more, she found she was oddly at peace.  
  
Feeling Kara's naked body against hers was more than Lena could ever have asked for as a present. While she wanted to wake the blonde and continue where they left off, she was content with spending time wrapped up in Kara.  
  
Burrowing further into Kara's warmth Lena closed her eyes and finally felt her body relax, the stress of the previous months melting away.  
  
She had her person - her own personal superhero.  
  
Merry Christmas indeed.  
  
  
**December 31st**

  
Kara never thought that walking into her own apartment would be awkward, but after extending her time with the cabin with Lena to mid-day on New Years' Eve, they were now walking into a party that was in full swing. A party that was being attended by all her friends and her very protective sister. She had attempted to convince Lena to stay at the cabin one more night, but Lena wanted her to continue the Danvers sisters' tradition of the New Years Eve party. She had quickly regretted telling Lena about the tradition.  
  
  
Since they stopped at Lena's apartment for a change of clothes, Kara was able to delay their arrival by a few hours by distracting Lena with more prurient endeavors, followed by an additional delay attributable to escapades while cleaning up afterwards in the shower. One thing Kara was unable to do was convince Lena to let her enter the party through her bedroom window-Kara was willing to do anything to avoid what she knew was waiting on the other side of her apartment door.  
  
  
Before Kara was able to open the door she heard a very familiar voice from behind her.  
  
  
"Hey Baby Danvers! Luthor! You finally left your wilderness love nest I see. Thanks to you two actually showing up, I now owe your sister a bottle of bourbon and a night of whatever she wants. I don't know whether punch you or kiss you."  
  
  
With a smirk, Lena added her own two cents. "For your sake Detective I would do neither as both will cause you pain - the former from Kara and the latter from me."  
  
  
"Well, regardless, you two lovebirds better head in. They know you're out here - Alex called me and let me know on my way here. The longer you take to go in there, the harder it will be on the two of you."  
  
  
Kara nodded and locked eyes with Lena. "You ready for this?"  
  
  
Taking Kara's hand within her own Lena reached for the doorknob, opening the door and pulling Kara into the apartment with her, both women being followed by Maggie.  
  
  
As soon as the women entered the apartment they saw a large 'Congratulations!' banner draped prominently and found themselves serenaded by everyone in the apartment.  
  
  
"Kara and Lena sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-l-N-G.  
First comes love  
then comes marriage,  
then comes a baby in a Kryptonian maturation chamber."  
  
  



End file.
